Dancing Secrets (Reck story)
by risty234
Summary: Robbie Shapiro aka the nerd, the guy with the puppet the weird one should I continue with this list but believe it or not, Robbie could dance like nobody, he has moves like Michael Jackson. So when he Robbie has to compete with North-ridge his old high school and he's ex-best friend of course secrets spill from the past.
1. Summary

Robbie Shapiro aka the nerd, the guy with the puppet the weird one should I continue with this list but believe it or not, Robbie could dance like nobody, he has moves like Michael Jackson. So when he Robbie has to compete with North-ridge his old high school and he's ex-best friend of course secrets spill from the past.

"Why didn't you tell us you could dance?"

"What made this okay for you to treat Cat like that?"

"I'm leaving Hollywood Arts and I'm not coming back"

"I got offered early admission to Julliard and I'm going"

"Who did this?"

"I love you guys so much don't ever forget me okay"

"You not going to get away with this"

"I hope you go to hell"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You going down and everyone else in your high school"

"You better watch your back T.J because you going to be the one down "

If you can bet who said 4 out 5 quotes you could get a role in this in new victorious series im doing called dancing secrets


	2. The Start of Secrets Unraveling

Hollywood Arts was known for their talented kids who turned into big superstars. It was one gang that was known in Hollywood Arts. The gang contained actor Beck Oliver. Beck was the guy who got all the ladies and he's from Canada but he is taken by Jade West. Jade West was one of the mean girls in Hollywood Arts. There usually is in each story and that happens to be Jade West. Jade and Beck have a relationship that is on and off. Of course there is Cat Valentine the girl that everyone assumes that Robbie had a crush on. Believe it or not, Cat wasn't his crush far from it. Robbie Shapiro and Rex Powers are best friends and Rex being the only reason Robbie could get in Hollywood Arts. Confused Rex is just a puppet but according to Robbie, Rex is more than a puppet but a friend. This story starts off with the whole gang sitting at their table.

Tori came to the table and she sat next to Andre and Beck with salad in her hands. "So guys you want to go to have sushi instead of this food" Tori suggested with a smile on her face. "Yeah let's get some sushi" Andre agreed and got up and threw his food away. "Oh I love some sushi" Trina exclaimed while clapping her hands together. Robbie, Jade, Beck, Andre, Cat and of course Rex looked at each other before running away from Trina. They entered the sushi place while getting out of Beck's car. Beck was the only one who had his license. All of them sat down at a table and Robbie looked over and noticed a kid or should I say teenager that looked familiar. The teenager walked up to the gang. This teenager had shades on and a smirk and it was no way you could deny he was attractive. "Robert Shapiro nice to see you again" The guy told him with a smirk still on his face. "I go by Robbie now" Robbie responded with a hint of attitude. "Oh these must be your friends huh, did quite well I'm shocked" The guy insulted Robbie. Robbie got out of his seat immediately. "Wow still such Jackass I see T.J" Robbie replied with another insult. "Oh yeah I am not Shapiro's friend" Jade informed to T.J. "Don't you have anything better to do than be an annoying little dick" Robbie told T.J. "I always wonder how in the world you managed to get into Hollywood's Art isn't that for people that have talent" T.J told him with a harsh tone. "Oh yeah I have talent, I'm more talented that you and all your rich spoiled brats of friends you have" Robbie pushed T.J away from his face. "Oh yeah maybe you managed to get in because Hollywood Arts have no talent" T.J told him while pushing Robbie back a little harder. "Oh yeah T. J I tell you going down and your school, I challenge you to a singing/dancing competition" Robbie told him and T. J rolled his eyes. "No way" T. J told him while walking away from Robbie. Robbie held a smirk on his face. "Are you chicken" Robbie said while making chicken noises. "Fine but you aren't going to win, see I was just trying to save you and your friends from embarrassment but they must be embarrassed already since you are their friend" T. J told him while walking away from the table. Robbie sat back down and slammed his fist on the table. "Man I can't stand that kid, he's going down" Robbie growled out. Nobody ever saw Robbie this angry or this way. "I like him" Jade pointed out with a smile. "Seriously why do we hang out with you" Jade asked which caused Beck to glare at her "Okay Robbie what's up with you and that dude" Andre asked that question. "We used to go to the same school" Robbie told them while getting up to leave. "I'll see you guys later" He told them while walking out of the sushi place. "Wait Robbie, man are you okay" Beck asked Robbie. Robbie smiled at him a little bit. "I'm fine Beck" Robbie told him, Beck's hand was grabbing Robbie's arm. "Are you sure" Beck asked once again. "Yeah I just need to think on my own" Robbie told Beck before leaving to go on his walk. Robbie sighed before going into his house to see nobody's home. He automatically lay on the couch.

After Robbie left, it was awkward and filled with silence. "Seriously does anyone else want to know about this T. J guy" Tori asked everyone that was there. "I mean I never seen Robbie acts this way and I know him longer than anyone else here" Beck told them before putting more sushi in his mouth. "I don't know why you making a big deal out of this, it's Robbie guys you remember the weirdo, the freak and plus he's a big boy he can handle himself" Jade said harshly to everybody at the table. Beck wanted desperately to make Jade shut up for even daring to insult Robbie. Yes Robbie was different but being different it's great, it makes the world exciting and not all boring. That's why one of the reason Beck loved about Robbie, the fact he's different. Beck must have been too in thoughts to realize that everybody was leaving the sushi place. As soon as they got to Hollywood Arts they noticed that Robbie wasn't at school. Beck kept looking for him hoping to see him somehow in the halls. "Chillax Beck, I'm sure he's fine" Andre told him with a small smile. "Guys if you so worried about him, here's his address but I'm not coming" Jade told the gang while handing a piece of paper with Robbie's address. Beck shrugged his shoulders while hopping in his car with Tori in the passenger seat and Andre as well as Cat sat in the back seat. "I know this place you know this is where the richest people live" Tori stated to everybody. "Yeah this town has lots of weddings that are filmed" Cat spoke up. As soon as all of them got to his house ( ), their jaws dropped. Beck knocked on the door and Robbie opened shocked that there were here. "Um guys would you like to come in" Robbie said while rubbing the back of his head. Cat, Tori, Beck and Andre walked in. They all gaped. "Wow Robbie what does your parents do" Andre asked and they walked in the kitchen. "Are you guys thirsty" Robbie asked while the chef handed him five cans of soda. "Pepsi" Robbie handed it to Tori, Orange soda handed to Cat, Coke to Beck and Ginger ale to Andre. He grabbed a root beer for himself. They went to his couch. "Okay I know you got questions" Robbie told them. "So ask away" He commanded to them with a small smile. "What do your parents do man, this place is huge and belongs to the richest people on the planet" Andre asked once again. "Well my mom is famous fashion designer; she has million shops with the clothes she designs and as for my dad well he's not around much" Robbie told them truthfully. "What's your mom's name" Tori asked curious now. "Farrah Rose is her name" Robbie told everybody. Tori got up from her spot and started jumping up and down. "I love her line and she's your mother" Tori said totally excited. "Yup" Robbie responded with a small smile. "So when can I meet her" Tori asked practically bouncing up and down. "Never, she's not home to busy traveling" Robbie told Tori while shrugging his shoulders. Tori smile went to a frown well let's get back to Hollywood Arts. "And by the way how did you get my address not many people know where I live" Robbie asked them. "Jade gave it to us" Beck spoke for the first time they got there. He was still shocked how Robbie lived in this house and how he has a chef and a maid but his parents weren't around. He was still taking it in all the information. "How did" Robbie began and then stopped. "Never mind I'm good not knowing" Robbie told them before they hopped in Beck's car. Andre noticed all the cars in the driveway. "Um, Robbie one more question, whose cars are those" Andre asked and Robbie turned around to see Andre. "Mine actually birthday presents from my mom and dad" Robbie answered while shrugging his shoulder "Your parents give you cars" Beck asked shocked. "Yeah they feel bad for not being around anymore" Robbie answered again with a faint smile. Beck wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. Robbie wanted to fix a car so he could ride in it but yet he had all these cars that he could drive to school so why did he lie to Beck. Beck didn't say anything and the ride to Hollywood Arts in silence.


	3. Knowing the Real Robert Alexander Shapir

When everybody was out of the car Beck grabbed Robbie's wrist and Robbie looked at him. He sighed. "You lied to me Robbie" Beck told him looking forward in his car. Robbie sighed and grabbed Beck's hand. "Beck you got to believe me, I just wanted to spend time with you" Robbie told him calmly. "You could have just said that in the first place" Beck told him while his arms crossed. "No I couldn't Beck, have you met your girlfriend Jade" Robbie elaborated while crossing his arms as well. "Stop with bringing Jade into this" Beck said while getting out of the car slamming his car door in the process. "Of course you defend Jade, just because you love her doesn't mean you always have to be on her side. I'm so sick of people defending her she's tough she doesn't need you to come to her defense" Robbie yelled at Beck. "I mean seriously Robbie I trusted you more than anything. I know you longer than anyone else in this school and I always take your side against Jade" Beck told Robbie. Robbie shook his head. Robbie or Beck didn't even notice how Andre, Tori, Cat, Jade and even Trina. "Please Beck stop lying to yourself it's all about Jade and now excuse me I have to get to class" Robbie grabbed his bag before enter the school. Beck rubbed the back of his neck. Andre was holding Jade back. Jade knew that Robbie was right about how tough she was she didn't need people to stand up for her. Robbie and Jade relationship goes way back but she would never admit that she had a small crush on Robbie or even friends with him for one year till he moved away. Everybody in Hollywood Arts knew that Robbie Shapiro tends to move around for unknown reasons. Robbie never talked about it at all. Tori followed Robbie in the building and Andre went to talk to Beck. "Dude don't you think your overreacting a bit" Andre said while patting his shoulder. "I do not take Jade side on everything, do I" Beck looked at Andre. "You kind of do dude and you spend most of times with Jade. Jade and Robbie doesn't get along at all, you should know that" Andre shrugged his shoulders. "Wait does everyone knows this but me" Beck said while locking his car door. "Yeah I supposed, I mean I think since Jade cares about you and Robbie cares about you they decided to not show their hatred against each other whatsoever, which I might add isn't healthy whatsoever" Andre and Beck walked into the school to see Robbie talking to Tori. His jaw clenching and unclenching Beck hated to admit that Robbie was hot when his jaw was clenching and unclenching. Of course, Beck never in a million years would admit. He's wasn't gay and he was straight he had a girlfriend but why did he think of Robbie Shapiro more than his own girlfriend. The girlfriend he had since 10th grade. He moved to town in the 9th grade but didn't start Hollywood Arts till 10th grade. Robbie and him lived next to each other and went to different schools. Beck remembers when Robbie got Rex as a present. Lately it's seems that Robbie was different for once, Rex wasn't at school and even at home, Rex never once said a nasty comment. School was over and nobody even tried to get Robbie to talk about T.J the guy that Robbie was insulted at the sushi place not yet at least. Beck was just talking to Jade or more like, Jade, complaining about everything in his R.V. The doorbell rang and he answered and there stood Robbie totally getting quenched in rain and it kind of turned Beck on just a little bit or even more than he lead on. "Can I please come in" Robbie shivered and Beck immediately nodded his head. "Look Jade I have to go" Beck hanged up the phone and Beck handed a towel to Robbie. "Thank you Beck" Robbie said to him. "Look I'm sorry" Both guys said at the same time. Beck and Robbie burst out laughing. Beck and Robbie's relationship was different than Jade and Beck. Beck felt like he could be himself with Robbie without being judged at all but with Jade it was completely opposite. Beck handed Robbie a shirt and sweatpants that were completely dried. "So Robbie what you doing here" Beck raised one of his eyebrows up. "I just couldn't stay in that empty house" Robbie replied while looking away. Ever since he saw Robbie's house, Beck just thought Robbie was lucky as what. Beck never met Robbie's parents, no one has at all. Beck never came up with the idea that Robbie could potentially be lonely despite having all these friends never having his parents. Beck couldn't help watch Robbie while he was taking his shirt off. Beck licked his lips while and turned around. "Want to watch a movie" Beck offered walking to his DVD collection. "I have" Beck begins. "I know what you have Beck, I been your friend for how long" Robbie smiled at him while making a slight joke. Beck felt his heart beat faster; it always did that whenever Robbie smiled. He couldn't tell what it was about Robert Alexander Shapiro that made him feel different. Beck swore to himself that it was just Robbie and no one else. He didn't have a problem with gay people, it was okay with him. His motto was you love who you love. Beck Oliver was the most talented attractive ladies' man in Hollywood Arts and not to mention in North-Ridge High School. Every girl talks about Beck no matter what it's about. "So your parents never home at all" Beck asked not believing that parents wouldn't come home. "Nope that's why I moved around a lot" Robbie said while picking a movie from Beck's DVD collection. "Man that must suck so much" Beck said and Robbie shrugged his shoulders. "My mom thinks buying me expensive things is going to make up for her not being there for birthdays, holidays. Being home in that big old house alone, it makes you feel quite lonely at times" Robbie explained while popping Batman the dark knight rises into the DVD player. "Um Robbie one more question what school does T.J go to that you used to go to" Beck asked looking away from Robbie but from the corner of his eyes he could see Robbie biting his bottom lips. "North-Ridge" Robbie answered after a couple minutes of silence. "Wait you went to the North-Ridge district" Beck looked at Robbie with his mouth dropped. "Yeah was there for two years when you started at Hollywood Arts I was at North Ridge" Robbie stared at Beck's trying to see what Beck was thinking about. "So that's how you know T.J" Beck stared back at Robbie. "We were best friends for the longest time" Robbie elaborated the relationship between T.J and him. Robbie hated T.J for numerous reasons of course; he wasn't going tell them to Beck regardless that they knew each for the longest time.


End file.
